Global Inflation
by Konata101
Summary: The nations are randomly growing bigger and fatter! Can England find out why—before the conference hall collapses? male weight gain, PURE CRACK


**This is my first submission, so feel free to review~**

**Like the title says, it takes place during some international inflation period. YAY ECONOMY.**

**I also pretty much stole this idea from the Haruhi Suzumiya fanfic 'The Weight Gain Virus', so feel free to sue me or whatever.**

**WARNING: Male inflation/weight gain, UKxJapan, UKxUS**

* * *

It was just another wonderful conference between the nations of the world. Prussia, Switzerland, and Austria were fighting again, France was molesting England, Germany was yelling at everyone to settle down, Italy was interrupting every important conversation with "PASTA!" , Canada was busy being ignored, and Russia was creepily smiling at everyone.

On top of that, someone was missing. That someone was…

"SORRY I'M LATE! BUT BETTER LATE THEN NEVER, RIGHT?"

Arthur facepalmed. "Oh joy, the hero's here."

He looked up and saw Alfred trying to sit down. There was something about the American that wasn't right…he seemed slightly out of breath, and slightly…chubbier…

The Brit's observations were interrupted by a quiet voice. "Arthur–san."

Kiku gestured for him. Arthur nodded and walked over. "What is it?" he asked.

The Asian nation looked around the room. He got up from his chair and gently grabbed on to Arthur's hand. "I need to talk to you, privately, if you don't mind."

England nodded again and followed Japan out of the main room. The meeting was still in a state of chaos, so their escape went unnoticed.

* * *

The two nations were standing in a hallway, away from the noisy main room. "So why did you want to talk to me privately?" Arthur asked.

Kiku scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not exactly sure, but I've heard from my superior that there's something wrong with the global economy."

The Brit looked puzzled. "There's something wrong? But…I've been relatively stable lately…"

Japan looked worried. "It may not have affected you yet, but soon, other nations may start to inflate." He gulped. "Literally."

Sure enough, a scream erupted from the main room. The door burst open, revealing the first of nations to be infected with 'inflation'.

"_MON DIEU!_ HOW ON EARTH DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Francis poked his stomach, which was rapidly bloating. "H-how did I gain this much weight!?"

He ran down the hallway, as fast as his plumpening legs would take him. He stopped to catch his breath, in front of a bewildered Arthur and Kiku.

"So it's true!" gasped England. "The nations are inflating along with their economies!!"

France whined and grabbed onto Arthur's shoulders, pulling the not-as-heavy man down with him. "_Angleterre! _W-what's happening to meee?!"

The Brit cringed and pried himself from Francis' arms. "The other nations are probably getting fatter too!" he exclaimed.

Japan and England ran back through the hallway, leaving the bloated France crying for him.

* * *

Arthur and Kiku were stopped by another inflated nation.

This time, it was China, who was lying on the floor, rubbing his stomach. "It huuuuurts, aru!" he groaned.

England carefully stepped over him and walked into the main room. Japan stayed behind.

He knelt down and poked his older brother's gut. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

Yao let out a loud belch and continued rubbing. "W-well I was just sitting in the main room, and then Francis and I randomly started bloating, aru!" He burped again. "I just want to know why you're not inflated yet, aru!"

Kiku looked uneasy. "I'm not sure…but now that you mention it…"

He stood up, but instead of heading back to the main room, Japan went to the cafeteria.

* * *

England shuddered at the sight of the two plump nations in front of him.

"Ve~! Germany, Germany! My stomach hurts! I want it to stop growing!!!" Feliciano whined.

The German grunted and reached to comfort his Italian friend, to no avail. "I can't do anything, Feliciano…! I can barely move either!"

If there was anything more disgusting than an obese Francis, it was an obese Ludwig. Arthur gulped and looked around the room. Almost all of the countries had run away and tried to hide themselves, and the ones that stayed behind were lying on the floor while they inflated against their will.

Even noisy, crass Gilbert was bewildered at the sight of his massive gut. "This is so…unawesome…" he groaned.

Arthur was beginning to get even more worried. He remembered something from earlier. _'Alfred seemed somewhat heavier than usual this morning! Where is he? He's probably the one who started this mess!'_

England stepped around more bloated nations, and out of the conference room. He gasped when he realized the building was starting to shake. "Dammit! I'm going to have a long talk with the world leaders after this!" he snapped.

A look of horror spread across his face. He realized that Japan was nowhere to be seen.

"I have to find Kiku! He could fall victim to this inflation too!"

* * *

Arthur managed to find Kiku where he hoped he wouldn't—the cafeteria.

The once slim Asian was greedily slurping cup after cup of instant ramen noodles. He stopped eating and saw England staring at him, his jaw agape.

"K-Kiku! STOP THAT!" he yelled. Japan ignored him and continued to eat.

The Brit forcefully grabbed the cup of ramen from Kiku's fat hands. He noticed about 20 empty cups scattered on the floor. "Ugh, Kiku! Now you're inflated too…" he sighed.

Japan smiled and rubbed his large stomach. "I apologize, but I was extremely hungry. And it feels wonderful, being stuffed like this…"

England shook his head and walked out. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

The building shook yet again, and Arthur heard someone whimper.

In a corner, was Matthew, curled up into a plump little ball. He wasn't as large as most of the nations yet, but he was getting there.

The last button on his sweater snapped. Canada cried out as his stomach proceeded to spill out of his ripped shirt and jeans. England stepped back, still confused as to why he hasn't started to grow yet.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOT FAT!?" he asked, more like yelled, to himself.

He gulped when he heard someone answer him.

"No."

* * *

Alfred managed to find a secluded spot, away from everyone else, to hide his growing body. Of course, it was pretty much useless, now that about every single nation was morbidly obese.

He groaned as his felt his bomber jacket tighten against his plumpening chest. Before he could take it off, the jacket ripped. His stretched belt then snapped and flew off.

America was fattening bigger and faster than the other nations. _'What the heck happened to my super-high metabolism!?'_ he thought.

He lied down, rubbing his belly, and expanded. It actually felt…relaxing…but he wanted someone with him…

* * *

Arthur was bewildered. "IVAN!?"

The husky, tall Russian laughed and twirled his pipe around. "Well, well, this was certainly an eventful day, da?"

England clenched his fists and grumbled. "What the bloody hell is going on here? Explain yourself!" he shouted, trying to sound intimidating.

Ivan tapped against a wall that was almost about to collapse. "It's amazing, really. Just by changing a few values in the international stock exchange, I managed to inflate the world's economies to dangerous levels."

Arthur gasped. This guy really was insane. "YOU HACKED THE STOCK MARKET?!"

Russia nodded. "Exactly. I'm not sure why you haven't been affected yet, but I'm sure in good time, you'll be a nice, plump nation too…"

The Brit was furious. Ivan thought that this jeopardizing of the ENTIRE WORLD was just fun and games.

"Where is he?!" he yelled.

Russia looked confused. "Hm?"

"I SAID, WHERE'S ALFRED!?" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs. This prompted a giggle from the tall nation.

Without saying anything, he pointed to a wall that was about to give. It crumbled, revealing America's extremely large gut.

"I-Iggy! Help…!"

The once heroic young nation was now a naked, vulnerable mass of blubber. His stomach, chest, butt, and limbs were growing fatter by the second.

England didn't know if he was horrified or aroused at the sight.

He turned around, but sure enough, Ivan was nowhere to be seen. "Bastard…" Arthur muttered.

But he couldn't help it.

Arthur walked towards Alfred, and sank into his massive stomach. It was warm…squishy…comfortable…

America moaned as England proceeded to tickle and rub his large, fat stomach.

Soon, Arthur could feel himself slowly expand. _'Finally,' _he thought as he undid his belt to make room for his growing belly. Alfred whined, begging to be felt some more.

Arthur nodded and continued to grope his former colony's body, quietly humming 'Maru Kaite Chikyuu'.

Maybe this inflation thing wasn't so bad after all.

-END-


End file.
